RUN
by fabi-chan11
Summary: Correr, ¿hasta que punto es eso de cobardes? (con un poco de lime/ecchi y tambien gore)


*¡Holas! Quería comentar que no estoy inspirada para subir la otra historia xD. Esta se me ocurrió leyendo: _Desaparecida_ de **Caroline Terrée** fue un ¡boom, ideas! Estoy inspirada así que no os molesto con tanta chorrada(?.*

 **DISCLAIMER: Zero no me pertenece, le pertenece a Alice the Killer usuaria de Google plus (** **111293840678693294867/posts)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic puede contener lenguaje soez, temas religiosos y/o muertes.**

 **.-**

 **Elle´s POV**

Cansada, esa era la palabra que describe como me siento. Tanto sonreír cansa, agota pero no se supone que pueda hacer otra cosa… pero aún puedo huir puedo irme mandar todo a la mierda al fin y al cabo _**él**_ me está esperando. Quiero irme, dejar de ser un estorbo, una molestia… estoy cansada iré a correr como cada lunes. Es mi actividad favorita, después de estar con Sapph y Zero, es muy relajante para mí. Me pongo mi sudadera violeta .la amo, siento una molesta musiquita y algo vibrar en mi bolsillo, el móvil, miro la pantalla Zero, contesto.

¿Sí? –contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo- ¿Wué quieres Zero?

Elle, ¿pequeña podemos encontrarnos a las 11 de la noche donde siempre? –me dijo, parecía algo nervioso cosa anormal en él, suele ser muy calculador-

Bueno, chao amor iré a correr –colgué, sabía que no le importaba, se había acostumbrado a mi forma de ser, salí de casa en dirección a la entrada del parque, me puse mis audífonos le di al play y comencé a correr sonó una de mis canciones favoritas, Acapella de Karmin; continué corriendo mientras cada nota resonaba en mi cabeza-

Used to be a baby, used to be a lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went falling out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella (x2)

Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy

He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit and tie

Mamma always said get a rich boyfriend

You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend

You bet, I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said

Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread

Mama always said nice guys finish last

Beat 'em at his own game, honey, take the cash

Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be

But no, he didn't do jack for me

I want a bean with the beanstalk

And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

Used to be a baby, used to be a lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went falling out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Out on our first date, he took me gourmet

We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy

Daddy always said let the gentleman pay

Never ever go Dutch at the buffet

I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk

He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my wallet

Daddy always said money can't buy class

You don't wanna get stuck taking out trash

Ooh, yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be

Because he didn't do jack for me

I want a bean with the beanstalk

And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

Used to be a baby, used to be a lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went falling out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I'mma do it acapella

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Watch me do it in falsett-uh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Never mind, bring the beat back

Used to be a baby, used to be a lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went falling out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

La canción acabó, comenzó otra y otra hasta que llegué de nuevo a la entrada del parque. Me detuve, amaba ese cansancio, me hacía sentir viva… aunque no lo estuviese. Fui a mi casa, caminaba tranquila. Llequé a mi portal introduje la llave y la giré dispuesta a entrar. Entonces sentí una presencia detrás mío. Me giré... nadie, no había nadie. Entré y subí las escaleras. Repetí el proceso para abrir la puerta del apartamentto que compartía con Sapphire. Me encaminé a mi dormitorio, a ducharme. Quité aquellas prendas húmedas de mi cuerpo con parsimonia y me situé justo debajo de donde el chorro de agua templada saldría. El frescor del agua me distrajo. Salí y me sequé con la toalla, para posteriormente vestirme con mi típica camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Una vez acabado ese proceso bajé al comedor donde, como siempre, Sapph me esperaba desayunando.

¡Hola, buenos días Elle! -me saludo con entusiasmo, al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a au crepe y un sorbo a su cafe con leche-

Buenos días, Sapph -me senté, y ese delicioso aroma que siempre tienen las crepes de Sapph, me invadió-

¿Saliste a correr? -la respuesta era obvia. pero aún así respondi, tranquilamente "si"-

Todo estuvo muy rico -me puse en pie y lleve los platos, vasos y cubiertos sucios al lavavajillas-

Gracias Elle. hoy probé una receta nueva y me preocupaba que no te gustara -me comentó, dándole el último sorbo al café- Bueno, vámonos.

Sí, o llegaremos tarde -mencioné mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, ambas salimos-

Comienza a hacer más calor, se nota que es primavera -estornudó, la razón es que cada vez que se cambia de una estación a otra, le da una peculiar alergia-

Ya sabes que yo prefiero el invierno, me encanta el frío -comenté mientras entraba a un coche deportivo, negro. Sappj me imitó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, arranqué el coche y seguidamente de eso me dirigí hacia nuestro destino-

*Wooolas! Lo reescribí, porque me había quedado horrible pero conservé la esencia. Ahora haré preguntas estúpidas porque si :D(?:

-¿Por qué, Zero estaría manchado de sangre?

-¿Cómo acabaron acabaaron saliendo Elle y Zero?

-Y, ¿a dónde se dirigen Sapphire y Chantarelle?

Hago preguntas estúpidas, porque si BD. Y pos. BYE!

 _ **REVIEW?~**_


End file.
